Transformation
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is turning 18, and an old argument between her and her girlfriend Marceline comes up again. When Bonnie finally convinces her to do what she wants, will it be the right choice? Bubbline fanfic, undecided on whether it will be continued.
1. Pink Flames

_Hey guys! So this is like my fourth Bubbline fic, and I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, let me know in reviews if you think I should!_

* * *

><p>Marceline woke up surrounded by familiar pink arms. She grinned and rolled over in her girlfriend's arms, pecking the soft pink lips that tasted like sugar. The princess stirred as sleep left her. Blue eyes fluttered open and met red ones. "Morning my love," Bonnie whispered.<p>

"Morning birthday girl," the vampire chuckled softly. "Don't remind me," the princess groaned. "Why ever not?" Marceline asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"You know perfectly well why not. After this year is over I'll be older than you. And I'll keep getting older than you for the rest of my life, and you'll stay the same as you are and eventually I'll-" the undead queen cut her princess off by kissing her lips. She couldn't bear to hear what she knew Bonnie was getting at. Although she hated to admit it, the bubblegum girl was right- the last two years seemed to pass by like a blink, and the time they spent together seemed even shorter.

However, she didn't feel like talking about that at the moment. "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, that is a thought that should not be discussed at the time. We will cross that bridge when we get there," she promised. "Marce... There is always the other option..." the princess's voice was nothing but a mere whisper. "No, absolutely not," the queen responded instantly.

"Then how do you expect us to even have a bridge to cross Marcy? It's not like you can just start growing? The only way is for you to change me!" Bonnie cried. "Look, we have this argument all the time. Can we please just enjoy today and talk about this later?" Marceline asked. Despite her own protests, the princess knew the vampire was right.

She knew that her subjects would throw a giant party to celebrate and it would quickly be noticed if she was depressed or angry so she and Marceline quickly got dressed and made their way out to the main ballroom, each wearing fake smiles on their face and linking their hands as the crowd that consisted of the entire candy kingdom, Finn and Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and Jake and Lady's children.

A pile of presents the size of a mountain sat on a table, and a buffet consisting of what looked to Bonnie like every food she could think of sat at the back on a table that ran along the entire back wall. Throughout the day, music played, people danced and laughed, and the undead vampire as well as the bubblegum princess continued to hide their fears behind fake grins.

* * *

><p>"Please Marcy! I need you... I... I love you," Bonnie's voice was shaking as she looked at the undead queen, tears rushing down both of their faces. "Bonnibel..." Marceline's voice trembled as she used the princess's full first name- something she only did in the upmost serious situations. "Do you not... Do you not want... Do you not want to be with me?" Bonnie's words broke the vampire's heart and she pulled her into a tight embrace.<p>

"Princess Bonnibel Rene Bubblegum, don't you ever, ever, doubt my love for you," she whispered, kissing her passionately to prove her point. "Mar... I want this... More than anything... I know it will be painful, but I'd rather have that than wake up one day and see you still eighteen, then look at myself and see a forty year old woman staring back in the mirror. Please... Please change me..." the princess begged.

"What good what it do anyone for you to become like this? Never able to grow up fully? Never able to celebrate birthdays or getting older?" the vampire queen asked sadly. "I would get to spend forever with you. We would spend forever ruling this kingdom together. Ruling _both_ our kingdoms together. We could spend forever together," Bonnie whispered. Marceline walked up to the pink girl and sat them down on the bed that matched the light shade of Bonnibel's skin.

She stared at her girlfriend for a moment, then slowly lowered her lips to the crook of the bubblegum girl's neck. "Are you... Are you sure that you're ready?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Yes... But I want you to promise me something," Bonnie answered. "What's that?" Marceline questioned. "I don't want you to see me until I'm done with the transformation," the pink girl proposed. She knew that transformations made people look completely different, but only because of the only existing picture of Marceline before her transformation.

She had been borne with blonde hair and green eyes, although she could still recognize the girl. But she also knew from the vampire's description that during the twelve hours it took to complete, pain wracked through the person and they looked lifeless- everything grey and drained. She didn't want her lover to see her like that. She wasn't sure how it would turn out- she knew vampire's hair turned black, but her pink hair was so strong and no candy person had ever been turned, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Alright, I promise," the queen swore. She pressed her mouth to the pink skin and froze, glancing up at the princess as a final confirmation. After a nod of approval, she placed a gentle kiss to the soft spot, then bit down. The gasp of pain that emerged from Bonnie's mouth almost convinced her to stop, but the princess tangled her hands in the black hair to keep her there. Sweet, surgery tasting blood entered her mouth- slowly at first, then it started flowing freely.

While she had given up drinking blood a long time ago, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She saw a drip of the liquid and realized why she was actually able to drink it and not suck the color from it- the blood was pink, not red. Oh well. She wasn't complaining. The taste of her blood was heaven to the queen, and she was glad that she had to drain all of the liquid and not just a certain amount. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop if she had to. Soon, much too soon for her liking, the flow of sugary solution stopped.

She pulled back and gasped when she saw a flash of grey skin, then snapped her eyes shut. "It's alright Marcy," the princess promised her, trying to conceal a groan of pain. "Twelve hours, only twelve hours," the vampire continued to repeat to herself. "I love you babe. Go back to your old house and get some rest. Come back in around fourteen hours instead of twelve. I want to get used to it for awhile. I promise things will be okay," Bonnie assured her.

She grabbed her axe bass and the now grey girl kissed her before whispering a quick "I love you." The undead girl sighed and turned around before opening her eyes and floating off into the night, praying to glob that she had made the right decision to change to princess.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't sleep that night. The pain consumed her and she couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes. It felt like every part of her body was on fire and being stabbed over and over again by a poisoned dagger. She couldn't bear the thought of her beloved vampire ever having to experience this. There were slight breaks from the pain- about ten minutes of relief every couple of hours. That was how she knew that it was working. Marceline had explained about the breaks.<p>

Each break was another part of the transformation forming inside her body. Of course, nothing actually showed until the twelve hours were up, when the final transformation took place and everything changed at once. She took advantage of every break, shutting her eyes every time she felt the pain cease. She managed to relax and rest, but she could never quite get her body to sleep. By the time the rays of sun started creeping through Bonnie's window, the experience had finally ended. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and felt something else Marceline had told her about.

She felt her body literally feel like it was falling, then felt like she had landed on a bed or pile of snow. She stood, her legs shaking, as she slowly approached her mirror, the sunlight providing the light she needed to take in her new appearance. She couldn't help but gasp. Her pink skin had now turned a blue grey color, matched perfectly to the undead vampire queen. Her eyes had tuned a deep shade of ruby red. Her body felt lighter and she had the same permanent puncture marks that Marceline contained were located on her neck.

Fangs hung just below her bottom lip and she smiled, pleased at the teeth. But probably most impressive was her hair. The pink bubblegum had not been replaced with a jet black mane, but rather mixed with it. Swirls of black and neon pink spiraled together in beautiful patterns that looked like pink flames in a black abyss of shadows. She ran a hand through her hair. The patterns didn't budge, but her hair now held the medium that the vampire queen's hair did.

No longer did it feel like bubblegum, yet the scent still lingered, permanently embedded in the fire like patterns. Bonnie grinned at her reflection. Contrary to common belief, vampires could still see their reflection. They did however, have the ability to turn invisible if they wished. The princess slowly lifted off the ground, laughing to herself at her new power. Finally she was able to fly.

She tried other things she had seen Marceline do- morphing, invisibility, she even grabbed a notebook and drained the red color from the cover, surprised at now amazing it tasted. For the next few hours, she stayed in her room, testing her powers and admiring her new form. When she heard a knock at the window blinds, she froze, then smiled. She floated over and opened the latch slowly. She saw her girlfriend floating just outside. When the undead queen saw the princess, she froze and stared at her.

"So? Do I look... Alright?" she asked. Marceline couldn't form words, so she grabbed the girl in front of her and kissed her passionately. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she whispered. "You still smell and taste like bubblegum," she observed. "I guess some things never change," Bonnie laughed.

"Well if anything was going to stay the same, I'm extremely glad it's that," the older vampire chuckled. She kissed her princess again, tangling her hands in the beautiful pink and black hair. Marceline knew in that moment had made the right decision. "I love you Bonnie," she whispered. "I love you too Marcy," the new vampire chuckled, kissing her forehead softly and pulling her into a hug, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Again, let me know if you think I should continue this or leave it as a one shot, thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Demonic Presence

_Hey everyone! I hope that you all liked my last chapter, and I hope you'll like this chapter story!_

* * *

><p>Marceline held her lover's hand as they walked through the market. They had no particular reason to be there, sometimes it was just nice for them to get out of the palace and get some sun, which was something the undead queen had missed out on for most of her immortal life. After she had turned Bonnie, the princess had begun working on a potion that would allow them to walk in the sunlight freely.<p>

She had meant to do it before, but after she was transformed it became more of a priority, for while Marceline couldn't miss the sun because she had hardly gotten a chance to experience it anyway, the newer vampire had missed it terribly. Both could still easily remember the day she was turned and they informed the kingdom the previous year.

_Flashback:_

_"Attention citizens of Candy Kingdom! I have an announcement!" Princess Bubblegum's voice rang out through the room and everyone turned their gaze to the balcony where the sound came from. Bonnie stopped wanting to explain before anyone saw her. "As you all know, I have for two years been in a relationship with Marceline, and yesterday was my eighteenth birthday. After some thought about it, I had her change me into a vampire," her voice shook and she waited for the sound of whispers, or talk, or anything. She heard only silence. She let out a trembling breath, then took Marceline's hand and stepped out into the light of the room, letting the crowd take on her appearance. No one moved for what felt like forever, then suddenly and slowly, one by one, applause started to fill her ears. Bonnie couldn't stop the grin on her face as the crowd started cheering what eventually became unison. "Long live our princess and queen!"_

_End flashback_

"Good day your majesties," a merchant greeted them as they passed. Bonnie flashed a fanged smile his way and the two continued along their way. Although she had the power to float, Bonnie still liked to walk to "exercise her legs" as she put it. She ran a hand through her pink and black hair, pushing it out of her face and giving Marceline a peck on the cheek, slightly nipping her with her fangs then chuckling when the undead queen playfully pushed her.

As they approached an apple stand and after she told them they didn't have to bow in respect like they were doing, Bonnie handed the merchant enough money for two apples, handing one to the queen floating above her. After sucking the red out of the skin, the floating girl tossed her grey apple into the trash. Bonnie, however, actually ate fruit. Some habits she just didn't seem to grow out of at times.

While she enjoyed the color red as much as Marceline did, eating regular food made her feel still connected to her old self. Not that she didn't like who she was now. After a bit more walking, Bonnie suggested they relax for awhile, so they raced side by side through the sky to the familiar meadow of grass where they spent the majority of most days they had off in.

Royal duties took strain on their relationship, and while they managed to stay strong through the stress, it was nice to have a break once in awhile. When they reached the meadow, Marceline leaned back against a tree while Bonnie morphed into a wolf, nuzzling her head into the queens lap and giving her wrist a gentle yet loving lick. The queen grinned and ran her hands through the silky grey fur, smirking to herself when she heard a whimper of pleasure when she scratched behind the princess's ears.

The two stayed like that for awhile until Bonnie suddenly lifted her head and snarled at an approaching figure, standing protectively in front of Marceline until she recognized the voices of Finn and Jake. The vampire queen chuckled and placed a light kiss to her lover's forehead as the wolf girl nuzzled her side affectionately and curled back up in her lap. "Hey guys!" she called out to the two hero's. They smiled as they reached the girls.

"Hey Marcy, hey PB," Finn greeted them. "How are things going?" Jake asked, sitting down beside the human boy. "Things are great here, how are things back at the treehouse?" she questioned, once again resuming to scratch behind Bonnibel's ears. "Awesome. Although this one has been a bit lonely because of Flame Princess," Jake teased, causing Finn to blush bright pink. Bonnie returned to her natural form and laughed, although sending him a sympathetic grin.

Marceline ran her fingers though the black and pink mane and chuckled. For awhile the four sat and talked, when suddenly a cry interrupted them. They froze and looked around. When they didn't see anything, Bonnie and Marceline took for the skies, looking around from the air as Finn and Jake continued to search from the ground. Finally the princess spotted a figure and after a quick signal to the group she sped towards the scene. "Help!" a small being cried from the ground as a dark figure towered above them.

Instantly Bonnie transformed into a wolf and pinned the shadow down, snarling and making sure to keep her claws in the ground to keep her grip. She blinked, and suddenly the shadow was gone, a black mist filling it's place. Bonnie fell to the ground with a thud and picked herself up, shaking off her fur and returning back to her natural form. "Hey, everything's going to be alright," Marceline comforted the young being, who they could now tell was a vampire. Bonnie knew instantly that he was born, not bitten, when she saw he had no distinct bite marks on his neck.

Sure, you could be bitten other placed by a vampire, no doubt, but I had to be the neck to transform, and the puncture holes were always easy to spot. If even the expert eyes of a vampire didn't see them, they simply weren't there. There wasn't much difference between a vampire that was born or bit- ones that were born still had the same powers and same immortality, but when they were eighteen they got to choose if they wanted to stop growing or if they wanted to grow up more. Once they were past eighteen, they could decide whenever they wanted to stop and stay that age, but once they chose it was permanent.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Bonnie asked, walking up beside the group. The young vampire shook his head wildly. "N... No... Nnn... No you... Your maj... Majesties..." he stuttered. "Hey, don't bother with the whole 'your majesties' thing kid. I'm Marceline, and this is Bonnie," the undead queen smiled sympathetically. Terror glazed in the child's eyes and he was shaking. "Do you live around here?" Bonnie asked, kneeling down to be eye level with him. "No, I live in the dark domain... I woke up just a little bit ago... And somehow It was here, and that thing was..." he trailed off.

"What's your name kid?" Marceline asked. "Riley," he answered. "Well Riley, why don't my buddy Finn and I take you home?" Jake asked. "No Jake. We'll take him home. You saw that thing. It's a demon. You two need to go home and be ready to defend yourself and call us if it comes after you," Marceline instructed. They were reluctant, but they agreed and made their way back to the treehouse. "Come back to the palace. That thing must have transported you here somehow, because just coming here- even for a vampire- is at least a two day walk, so we'll need a bit of supplies," Bonnie explained.

They led Riley back to the castle and after quickly packing and telling Peppermint Butler that they were going away for a few days they set off on the journey. Even though Marceline had assured him it was alright to use their real name, he still called them your majesty for most of the trip. It was a short two days, and they were there in no time. When they got to the dark domain, they had Riley guide them back to his house. His parents were thrilled to see him and the undead queen recognized them as high members of the vampire military.

She told them who they were and after a quick explanation about what had happened they agreed to keep extra watch for any signs of demonic presence. The queen and princess stayed an extra day just to help get started, describing to all military officers the shadow in the best words they could. After they were sure things were under control, they set off back home. "Do you think there is a reason that thing targeted him? I mean, obviously it could want to harness magic, but why from a child? And why from one that was born?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. I mean, demons have their strange ways for sure, but I've never seen something like that. And it was so cowardly too. It hasn't showed its face since you tried to attack it," Marceline sighed. "Maybe we should give Finn and Jake a call and see if they've seen anything," the princess suggested. She pulled out her mobile and called BMO, and after a disappointing chat with them they learned they had seen nothing. "Finn, I think we're gonna go check some of the other kingdoms out, can you let Peppermint Butler know for me?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure thing PB. I'll ask if they can set up some extra guard around the kingdom as well. We'll stick around the palace to keep watch since we know what it looks like and we'll be sure to alert the citizens to report anything suspicious or out of the ordinary," he promised. "Don't alarm them. We're not even sure what this thing is yet, or if it has been anywhere else. It could be a one time deal. That said, make sure they are still ready to protect themselves if need be," Marceline instructed. "Will do Marcy. See you guys later," and with that Finn hung up, leaving silence to once again engulf the vampire's ears.

* * *

><p>It was another week and a half until the princess and vampire queen finally returned to the candy kingdom. They were exhausted and starving. They had only packed enough for a few days, and considering the other places they visited were the ice kingdom, underground, and the forest, there wasn't much red to go around. They had tried to go to the fire kingdom, but even at Flame Princess's request the guards refused to allow them inside on account of strict orders from the Flame King to reject anyone outside the kingdom.<p>

They landed outside the gates and were greeted by Finn and Jake. "Hey! Any luck?" he asked. "None. Maybe this was a one time thing," Marceline sighed. "Maybe. But at least that means no fighting or anything will start," Jake pointed out. "That's true. But I still want the citizens to be careful," Bonnie ordered. "We'll make sure they are," the younger boy promised. "Alright, well we're off to go eat then sleep," the queen explained.

Finn nodded and allowed them to fly past up to the bedroom. Marceline snuck a bowl of strawberries from the kitchen and glided back to their room. "Don't worry about this too much. You'll stress yourself out more than you already are," the queen chuckled, kissing her girlfriend's forehead softly. "Thanks Marcy," she sighed, leaning into the strong embrace and eventually falling into a deep sleep that not even dreams interrupted.


End file.
